The Million Shards: Mini Series
by Jonathan Jas
Summary: Come with me! It's a great story! Enjoy and see! Much wonders to be! You'll be amazed! Amazed and dazzled! You'll be so dazed! So dazed and frazzled! Okay, now that I've your attention, this story is a knock-off of my story "The Million Shards". I suggest you read "The Million Shards" after/before reading this, 'cause it's a little confusing if you don't. Have fun!
1. Jonathan, the Simple Boy

Jonathan, the Simple Boy

* * *

There once was a boy, clad in green,

He knew his job, as many had seen.

For death approached for any and all,

And those met by him were bound to fall.

* * *

It was another simple and slow day for Jonathan. The only eventful thing was a new mission for him sent from Galdord. He simply had to kill a rich noble named "Isilmaweil Cuthalion". He decided to attempt the mission after he got some sleep.

After eight hours of sleep, he readied his equipment; his sword, dagger, crossbow and bolts, and poison. After that, he left his bunker.

After a few kilometers, Jonathan met his target's house. "A simple... design for a noble's house," he thought out loud. And just as he said that, he noticed a girl staring at him through a second-floor window.

Jonathan doesn't waste time. He knocked on the door. After some time, a man, clad in a green metal, answered Jonathan's knocks.

"I've heard that one... Isilmaweil lives here," Jonathan muttered.

"Maybe," answered the man.

"May I ... speak with her?"

"No."

"I have a... simple message... for her."

"Then I'll hand her the message, kid."

"Very well..." Jonathan took a deep breath.

After Jonathan took his time to ready his 'words', he quickly unsheathed his sword and stabbed the man. Another man shot an arrow towards Jonathan, but Jonathan was too quick. A nice slit to the other man's throat was enough.

"Isilmaweil," Jonathan slowly whispered. He could hear crying upstairs. "Ah... the child."

He went up some stairs and found an attic-like room before him. "Do you... know a certain Isilmaweil?" Jonathan wasn't much for kids, and the girl ran past him and down the stairs. He followed her to a kitchen.

"Yes... uh," the girl murmured.

"Where is she... then?"

"I am Isilmaweil Cuthalion."

Jonathan was silent. His doctrine was as the following:

-no asking questions

-no interfering with clients' bussiness

-no killing innocent bystanders

-no killing pregnant mothers

-and, no killing children

A child was his target, and the Pursuers knew well of his doctrine.

* * *

Until a fool, Galdord as name

Had made a move, without much shame.

The boy didn't kill the ones too young.

The fool soon died, and later... hung.

* * *

He ended up calling the guards, only to find them killed by more green-clad men while he was in some bushes. These men seemed to be dedicated to keeping Isilmaweil safe, so Jonathan left... and headed towards Galdord's house in Hiriarch (a city near Jonathan's bunker).

Once he arrived, he picked the lock on Galdord's front door and proceeded in. Galdord was quite surprised to see him, and even more surprised when a dagger was at his neck.

"You know of my... doctrine," Jonathan told.

"And," started Galdord, "W-what about it?!"

"I don't kill... children."

"Yes, yes! I know that."

"Isilmaweil is a child!"

"Gods! Okay! I get it. But, did you kill her?"

"Of course not! She's alive and... well."

"Oh... well, I thought she'd easily be dead by some accident... oh, well. I'll just send someone else."

"As hell you would!"

"Gods! What's with you?!"

"I'm going to kill you! You can't kill a... child."

"Wait! Let's talk about th-" Jonathan jammed the dagger into Galdord's chest. He knew he had to stop Galdord in his tracks.

After hanging the corpse in the Palace District, Jonathan made his leave.

Little did Jonathan know, however, that the Pursuers were behind the mission.

* * *

The boy showed mercy, mercy for her.

He showed mercy, he did demur.

He faced a thing, much like a wall,

Standing very high, standing very tall.

It was an obstacle in his pathway,

So he had to be swift, as many shall say.

But wait! There's more! Yes, more for this.

Rejoice, rejoice! And now dismissed.

* * *

I've started this mini series that mixes in with "The Million Shards".

Be sure to read "The Million Shards" in order to understand this a little more.

-Jas


	2. A Brief History of Three

A Brief History of Three

* * *

A boy can forget, you see

I'm sure that you may worry

But there's no need to

As he lives anew

* * *

A boy named Jonathan had a normal life. He had siblings that picked on him, as he was the youngest. He had friends that listened to what he had to say. A few times his family moved to a different house, but Jonathan kept in touch with his old friends. His two best old friends were Alex and Kelly. Jonathan lived through grade school and made his way to his second year of high school while still staying in touch with his friends.

One day, though, he visited Kelly, but something odd happened. He was suddenly teleported to a strange world and forgot all of his memories. His friend, Kelly, was teleported as well. The two awoke meters from each other and when they saw each other they felt familiarity. They became friends again. In the process, they had triggered events that made their memories come back as if through déjà vu.

The two best friends found a village, but were rejected due to an incident when they helped some 'resistance' people kill a man. Although, the man was a horrible person to begin with.

The two lived as hermits together. Eventually, Jonathan set out to become a mercenary to help pay off a debt that Kelly owed to someone named Galdord. Even later, Galdord wanted Jonathan to kill a child... but Gladord died in the end. Kelly thanked Jonathan, but Jonathan said that he wanted to live on his own. He didn't say why.

Jonathan wanted seclusion because of an intriguing girl. She was the target for the request that Galdord gave. Kelly eventually found out about this and decided to give Jonathan his peace.

Some time that seemed like years passed. The two friends forgot about each other... until Jonathan was given a mission to get a boy into their world. That boy was Alex. Apparently, only a year passed by in the three friends' home dimension, but more than four years had passed in this new dimension.

Then... well, the Million Shards happened.

* * *

Two boys and a girl found a new world

Everything in their memories became swirled

Their lives changed as they forgot one another

One of them even had a lover

Of course that part is after the three meet

But hey, it rhymed, and Jonathan had that feat

I will not give her name out just yet

Because the lover has not truly been met

* * *

Like I said, I won't tell who Jonathan's 'lover' is. Actually, I'm still thinking if I should even do it.

-Jas


End file.
